Ordinary
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kyoru. Don't you just hate the mornings? Getting up early for school and getting all ready. This is Kyo's typical morning. Read and Review. Sweet and simple :P


Well a new Furuba book will come out soon, and I can't stand having an odd number of anything, so I'm gonna write another oneshot to make my number of stories even (now its gonna be 24)

Anyway, I've come across this random opinion… I believe that anyone who loves the furuba anime, would positively die with love if they actually read the furuba manga, because the manga is sooooo much better… (I read it before I watched the anime btw)

And also with Phantom of the Opera. Seriously, anyone who just watched the movie would love the play even more, because it's just so powerful and gives u chills all over your body O.o (coughs) so yea…

* * *

School… school, geez damn school. Why does it have to be so damn early every morning? Smashing my fist onto the snooze button once more, I am so not ready to emerge from my bed. Pulling the covers over my head, I huff in frustration, making almost of a disgruntled moan. School is stupid. No one needs it. I don't need it. There is absolutely no reason for me to get out of bed today.

"Kyo-kun!" A certain someone slides my door open frantically. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" Well… maybe there's one reason.

The call of my name is a pick-me-up, literally, and I sigh as I sit up in bed. I rub my eyes and stretch my arms. Waking up was not always good for me. It's probably not good for cats either. Ever hear of a catnap? We get up, then we go right back down.

I'm just waiting for someone to come running in and fling open my blinds, just to annoy me. I count to ten in my head. On '8', Shigure runs in, gives me a happy smile and, sure enough, flings open my blinds. The bright sunlight pours into the room, making everything way too happy for my liking at that early time in the morning.

I used to get up early to work out, easily persuaded by the fact that if I kept training, I'd eventually be able to beat that damn rat. Well, now I've come to two conclusions: 1. I'm never gonna defeat him and 2. I just don't care anymore. So screw that.

So, Shigure has just blinded me by the unbearable light that is now peering in and covering my room from ceiling to floor. And if I didn't before, now I feel like hurting him. As he spots my impending, angry aura arising, he tries to escape, but I stick out my foot. As planned, his own feet get caught and he trips and lands in a heap on the floor. I stand, threatening to slam my door shut on his face, his cheeks squished between the wall and the door, but I decide to let him go. He is damn well lucky Tohru ran by to put me in a good mood, or at least a slightly better mood than before.

Trudging slowly into the bathroom, I miss the doorway and hit the wall. I bounce off and slam my fist into the place that bruised my nose. The edge of the doorway has acquired quite a few dents in the wood. I slap some water on my face in the bathroom and squirt some toothpaste out of the tube onto my toothbrush. As I brush my teeth, I stare in the mirror at my reflection. My hair probably needs a decent combing but the contents of the morning have already included ignorance, so I guess I'll just follow that example.

I get dressed into my uniform and attempt to do my tie, standing in front of my mirror. Realizing that I just can't do it, after many of fumbling attempts with my unpracticed fingers, I throw it over my shoulder and get on my shoes. Tohru's friend, Uo, has told me that the color of my sneakers match my carrot colored hair perfectly. I don't think that's true and think of it as an annoying coincidence to brood upon whenever I wear them. But that's only something a damn rat would worry about, if his hair matched his shoes, so I particularly don't care.

I also realize, as I come down the stairs to the kitchen, that I don't care about a lot of things. I don't care about that fact either. Off the top of my head, I can only think of one thing that I do care about. Or should I say, one person. Who I happen to live with in the same house. Who is also standing right in front of me at the moment and is preparing lunches for everyone. Tohru.

I love her. I could say it hundreds of thousands of times and never dislike or doubt it. I love her so much. I even lay awake at night sometimes, wondering if that love is mutual, even though that seems like the cheesiest thing to do. It's just totally not me, to worry about stuff. But that's just what she makes me do. She makes me act all confused and unsure of what I should be doing next and worrying about her feelings and get all stressed out. It's definitely more than enough to worry and care about, but with all the things to care about in the world, I think she is the most precious to care for.

Tohru turns around, notices me behind her and her face lights up. I don't think I've realized how much she does that when I come around. Maybe all hope is not lost…

"Good morning, Kyo-kun!" she laughs as she spots my wrinkled, undone tie, draped on my shoulder. "Do you need me to help with that?" she asks, acknowledging it.

"Ah… sure," I shrug and she takes it, standing on her tip toes to put it properly around my neck. She fixes it nicely and doesn't take long, but in that time I can't help but picture her doing this for me in the future, as a wife fixes her husband's tie before he heads off for work. I shudder at that previous thought, thinking about how nauseating that picture looked in my head; Kagura's been forcing me to watch too many old romantic movies. It was too sweet, and yes there is such a thing, like someone gave me a small cup of tea and poured in three pounds of sugar.

"There," Tohru said, finishing. She patted my chest where my tie hung, admiring her fine work. It was still better than what I could have fixed it. At the perfect moment to say something, the damn rat walks into the kitchen, all droopy eyed and slow. Tohru turns to Yuki and says, "Yuki-kun, good morning! Are you almost ready for school?" The rat nods his head, takes his lunch and walks out of the kitchen. I don't know where he's going with it, but I couldn't care less.

To make the morning so much brighter, Shigure pops his head into the kitchen and humbly asks where his lunch is. Tohru gives it to him and he thanks her super sweetly. I just want to punch him in the face. Tohru turns and hands me my own lunch. I was surprised for a second, completely forgetting that she made lunch for everyone, and I smile a thanks.

Departing from the kitchen, heh, departing… weird word… we got our jackets on ready to leave the house. I pick up Tohru's pom-pom scarf and give it to her. She wraps it around her neck and swivels around, hitting me with one of the puffy balls on the end of the scarf.

"Hey!" I say squeezing one of the pom-poms in my hands. Yuki comes to the door with us and Tohru calls a goodbye to Shigure, who has already retired to his study to procrastinate and feign working on his novel. I figure the damn rat this morning is too slow to go out the door, so I push him forward. He stumbles over; regaining his composure as he finally realizes where he is. He turns to me glaring, and I stiffen, ready to take a fist to the face, but it never comes; he just turns right back around and keeps walking down the path to school. I readjust my backpack that's hanging on my right shoulder by pulling on the strap. Tohru comes up walking next to me on my left. She's holding her bad in her left hand as usual. Sometimes I wonder if she's a righty or a lefty. But, it would be kind of weird to just go right out and ask. I mean, I didn't even have a good reason to ask. I'll just have to watch her take notes in math or science, the two classes I sit next to her with.

Her right hand lingers by her side, almost touching mine. I stare at it, my chest tightening and face turning red as I try to work up the courage to do it today. Every day I have the opportunity to but I never just do it. I'm not scared. I just don't really know where to go from there if I did it. This morning was just an ordinary morning and today will be an ordinary day. So why can't I make it just a little different?

I stare at her hand a little more and bite the inside of my cheek. Tohru, of course, keeps walking happily humming a song that I'm not sure I know. Well, I'm also not paying attention much.

All of a sudden, thankfully, my hand goes on its own and enclosed around her small hand. Tohru looks up at me. I can only feel her gaze for I am staring straight ahead, concentrating on preventing any more blood from rushing to my cheeks.

Slowly, Tohru entwines her fingers with mine and I look down at her, looking constantly back and forth from our locked hands to her smiling face. I smile as well and squeeze her hand. She laughs and a light shade of pink arises on her cheeks, we all walk in silence, but only because nothing needs to be said. and while my head spins with thoughts in response to her smile, I come to conclude, it was just an ordinary morning but its going to be the best ordinary day.

* * *

just a day, just an ordinary day... :) feedback is muchly much appreciated! love ya ppls ;)

KKL


End file.
